mineimator_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Dark Nora?
"H-hi............I'm..........Dark Nora............What's wrong with that.........face?.............Don't scare me like that............." -'Dark Noras clone #1, meeting 'Nora' so nervously which makes 'Nora' knows that she's not like them except that she's like her. 'Appearance' Her appearance are down below. 'Battle'/'Casual' Everything's the same as the real [[Dark Nora|'Dark Nora']], except that the pupils are green. If you remember you fought the real [[Dark Nora|'Dark Nora']] and you think of her as one of them, this one's not. This one doesn't disappear when there's light. She maybe created by the real [[Dark Nora|'Dark Nora']], who is the commander that created her the first time. No need to watch out for her as she is friendly. But, when it comes to fighting, watch out for her as she can become a threat with a sword. If she decides not to fight anymore while in fight, it's your decision. Either you keep on fighting or you stop. She does not have the same powers as the real [[Dark Nora|'Dark Nora']] but, she has her own. She doesn't spawn the clones like how the real [[Dark Nora|'Dark Nora']] did. She plays quite fairly. 'Backstory' Ever since the real [[Dark Nora|'Dark Nora']] created her first clone, it was a failure. She ran off immediately into the forest, not to be seen again. She doesn't even remember what she is but her name is what she remembers. Even the age is also what she remembers too. But, sometimes, she forgets. She doesn't know who the 'Dark Lord' really is. She was later on found by her regular self, 'Nora Mena. '''Nora was shocked at first but, this one seemed very different. She seems to be nervous greeting her regular self. Nora immediately knows that this one was not like them. So, Nora teached her how to throw a kick, a punch and a slash. After many times of training, she now seems to be used into fighting. She uses that only if she decides to. She's not used to violence because she would spare people. But, her commander is the real Dark Nora. Can she realize that sooner? Or will she realize that too late after killing her commander? Personality Dark Nora? has the same personality as the regular except that she's much more nervous when it comes to greet people. It would take alot of confidence to speak without being nervous. Seems serious and calm during in the fight. Most people don't even seem to stay away from her as she looks different from her commander. They just seem to greet her. When people make some faces that scare her because they fought her commander before, she would feel fear on her side. She doesn't seem to trust strangers and friends much but, she seems to hate her enemies. New and old enemies is what she hates. But, the one she hates the most is her commander as she is her old enemy. (Friend, if to the commander.) She hates seeing her friends/allies getting hurt or even die. If she sees that, she'll try to find the attacker who attacked her friend/ally. Her face is hard to see except her right eye, that glows green. If she trys to kill you, even though you didn't kill her friend/ally, remind her of something sad. It's gonna take some time untill, she realized what she was doing. She's sometimes suspiscous of everything like, if something goes to sneak up on them, she'll get suspiscous. She would try her best not to be manipulated by her enemies, including the dark forms of the original. Bio A dark clone created by her commander, that is friendly and kind. Nervous when it comes to greet new people. Name: Dark Nora? Nickname: Unknown. (Give her a good nickname in the comment section! Only i will choose.) Age: Same as her [[Dark Nora|'commander']]. Status: Alive Sexual Orientation: Same as her commander. Home: Unknown. Race: Darkness Gender: Female Allies/'Friends': Nora Mena, Naresee, Azika and Aaron Powers: Can make an illusion to confuse her enemies. (Might use half of her energy, if used alot, she'll get tired) A bit stronger than her commander and her speed is equal to the regular Nora. If that changes, her speed won't change. Green Afterimages. (Can use only when it's time to) Her afterimages can attack too, according to the attacking move. The more she creates her afterimages, the more the afterimages come out from the attacking move she used, will make the damage given to the opponent decreases. Can use Fire, Water, Ice and Light spells. Can use Restoration and Conjuration spells. Family Members: N''/''A Loves: None. Likes: Her new friends, her old friends coming back, Kind people, peaceful world Dislikes: Asshats, people being an assholes, Violence, Bullys, ruined world, seeing her friends/allies getting hurt or die Weaknesses: Extreme Violence, Head, Left Arm and her Right Leg. Items The Enchanted Iron Sword Material: Iron Elemental Type: Unknown. Type: Sword Effects when the ENEMY is hit: Unknown. Song Themes Normal Coming soon. In-battle Coming soon. Alternatives Coming soon. Greetings Coming soon. Her moments (Gallery) Nora meeting Dark Nora?.png|Nora's first meeting with Dark Nora?. Dark Nora?'s Training.png|Her training to know how useful she is to Nora. Category:Mnasir1006 Category:Female Category:Fighter Category:Dark